Nightmares
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Mon-El is back so why does Kara continue to have nightmares? What do they mean? Is this a new villain or does Kara have some unresolved issues? 2nd in the series Karamel, Sanvers. COMPLETE 05-31-18.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares**

 _By 18lzytwner_

 **Chapter 1**

It had been six months since they send the Daxamite sniper off to the Phantom Zone and things had changed quite a bit. Cat Grant was now the President's Press Secretary, and Lena had swooped in and bought CatCo. before Morgan Edge had managed to do it. Kara and Lena's relationship had returned to its old form and they were getting along great. There were a few bumps in the road as Lena started to understand being the owner of a giant media corporation but eventually things seemed to be on the right track.

Mon-El had returned to work at the bar under a new name, Matt, and he now wore glasses all the time in public. He still couldn't understand how they fooled anyone but it seemed to be working. Winn had changed his hero outfit to include a black eye mask instead of the yellow safety glasses and instead of a completely black suit; he now wore deep red pants with a navy shirt and gold belt. It was plain but enough to have people associate him with Supergirl. They had yet to work on his hero name but it wasn't a high priority since Kara tended to take all the public attention.

His powers were developing slowly, much like Kara's did as she grew up. His strength was an easy one but Mon-El couldn't fly yet. However, he could run and Kara teased him that he was like a slower version of Barry. Especially when she beat him back to the DEO on a regular basis, even though he left wherever they were fighting crime first.

They had had a long day and after dinner, the two made their way to the couch for a little TV and popcorn. The only problem was, the TV was soon forgotten and the popcorn ended up all over the floor as the couch became a make out spot. It wasn't long after that that the couch was uncomfortable and the bed seemed like a much better place.

Hours later, Kara woke up screaming. She bolted upright in bed and it took her a few moments to realize that she was safe in her own apartment. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned, getting a face full of Mon-El's chest. He'd bolted upright too after hearing her scream and now pulled her into his arms.

"It was just a dream," he said, trying to calm her.

"I don't know what they are anymore," she told him.

"I really think you need to have your brain checked. That's not what I meant," he tried to correct himself but at three o'clock in the morning, his brain wasn't functioning properly. As for Kara, she had been having these nightmares for the last few weeks and now they were occurring almost every night like clockwork.

"Thanks a lot," she pushed him away and gave him a look.

"You said yourself that they've morphed into something you can't explain. I mean why your mother would keep showing up in your dreams only to turn into, whatever the heck that thing is, I have no idea. Maybe it's a warning, maybe you need to stop eating pot stickers after nine at night, I don't know but what I do know is that we're not getting any sleep and neither are your downstairs neighbors," Mon-El said to her.

"Maybe it is time to have J'onn see if he can get in there and see if I'm being messed with," Kara admitted.

"That's all I'm asking. Nothing you haven't done before. Now, let's try to get some sleep. You can't keep being late to work with Lena there all the time," he pointed out. Kara groaned as he pulled her back down to the bed with him. Making sure she was covered in the blankets, the two snuggled together to get some sleep before the alarm would go off.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A shout out to jeanvon24601. Thank you so much for the review! So glad you liked it. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Later that day, Kara went with Lena over to her old office. The Luthor had to give up her position at L Corp in order to take the reins of CatCo. and she'd hired a nice woman by the name of Samantha Arias. They'd met a few times before and they all got along.

"You're not here to do a story on me are you?" Sam asked.

"Do you want a story done about you? I'm sure Kara would be more than happy to give you a top notch article," Lena smiled.

"Yeah, a nice piece to show that L Corp hasn't changed, just because the management has," Kara smiled too.

"Oh no, that's ok. My life is complicated enough," Sam answered. Kara's curiosity was piqued but she didn't press it.

"Well we're not here to make things more difficult, I just wanted to check in and see how the merger was going," Lena said.

"That and I'm having girl's night at my place and was wondering if you wanted to join us," Kara spoke up.

"The merger is moving along, though Morgan Edge tried to stick his nose in where it didn't belong," the tall brunette frowned.

"You give him hell?" Lena asked.

"I took care of it. We should be in the clear now. As for girl's night, that sounds great," Sam smiled.

"Awesome. See you at seven?" Kara wanted to know.

"Absolutely," the new head of L Corp seemed glad to have the opportunity to go out with people roughly her own age. They were having a perfectly nice conversation when suddenly Kara got a stabbing pain in her head. She tried to ignore it but soon she found she couldn't and her friends took notice.

"Are you ok?" Lena asked, concerned after she saw Kara rubbing her right temple.

"I suddenly have a headache," the blonde admitted.

"You want some medicine?" Sam wanted to know. Kara was about to refuse, knowing it wouldn't help anyway, when the pain doubled and she dropped to her knees. The cause of the pain was becoming clear. She suddenly could hear thousands of voices cry out as if they were all in danger and something horrible was coming. Then above the din in her head that only she could hear, a voice became louder than all the rest.

"Kara, I've called Matt. He's on his way," Lena told her as the black haired woman and her successor helped her to the couch. The blonde squeezed Lena's hand gently, despite the pain in her head.

"Should we call an ambulance?" The worry in Sam's voice was unmistakable.

"No, it's ok. I must have forgotten to take my medicine this morning. Matt will know what to do," Kara managed, hoping that it was enough to fool the one person in the room who didn't know who she was. The voice was trying to tell her something but she couldn't make it out between Lena and Sam worrying and the thousands of voices that occupied her head.

"Kara!" Mon-El's voice came into focus.

"I… forgot… medicine…," that little bit of information was enough to get him up to speed.

"Dr. Jones promised to see you right away. Come on," Mon-El scooped her up off the couch before heading out of the door.

"I hope she'll be ok," Sam said.

"I've never seen her that bad," Lena told her, chewing her lip, knowing full well that something was really wrong. She was glad that Mon-El had gotten there so quickly and wished that she could have gone with him.

Meanwhile, once they got away from L Corp, the pain in Kara's head began to subside. The voices began to fade but one remained. Worldkiller. Kara had no idea what it meant but she knew that it couldn't be a good thing.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"There doesn't seem to be any psychic interference," J'onn said, frowning as he did so. By the time Mon-El and Kara had reached the DEO, whatever had started in Lena's old office was now over.

"I want to do a brain scan, just to be sure," Doctor Milo interjected. They had gathered in the lab and were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Pretty sure it isn't a tumor," Kara said.

"Yes well it won't hurt to have it on file. What I would have liked was to do the scan while you were experiencing the symptoms. That will probably give us the best look at what is going on," Milo admitted.

"Then you should come over to our place and watch her sleep – or not sleep as the case has been lately," Mon-El spoke up for which he received an elbow in the side from Kara.

"How long have the nightmares been going on?" J'onn raised an eyebrow, his tone was noticeably perturbed.

"Shortly after Mon-El returned they morphed from missing him with my mother interrupting to just my mother. Now last night it was my mother again but this time she morphed into this hideous looking being. At L Corp, it was like thousands of voices were screaming out in pain and above them all was my mother's voice," Kara explained.

"What did she say?" J'onn asked.

"Worldkiller. I have no idea what that means other than the obvious," the blonde frowned.

"Should we call Clark? I mean maybe he knows about this kind of thing," Winn suggested, he'd been quietly observing the conversation and Kara wondered if he knew more than he was letting on. He did have access to all the Kryptonian information that she had brought with her to Earth. One day he was hoping to get access to the Fortress's mainframe and connect it to the DEO's servers but it was a bit more advanced than the equipment they had now. That and Clark had suggested it should stay separate for security issues.

"It might not hurt along with a trip to the Fortress," J'onn said.

"I'll see if Clark can get away for a little bit," Kara nodded.

"What can I do?" Mon-El wanted to know.

"Stay here and see if you can help Winn. I need you both to do something for me," she said.

"What's that?" Winn asked.

"I want you to analyze my mother's necklace," Kara took it off and handed it to Mon-El. He'd treasured it while he was in space and now he wondered if he'd managed to do something to it.

"What are we looking for?" He wondered.

"It spent time with you trapped in the Phantom Zone and has gone through multiple space jumps. I want to make sure that nothing weird happened to it. My mother never took it off and I often caught her playing with it, clutching it, like it was part of her. She never told me its significance. I just assumed it came from my father but perhaps it was meant for something else," she explained.

"Like an early warning system?" Winn cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Maybe I'm just reading too much into it," Kara shrugged.

"We're on it. You see what Clark has to say," Mon-El kissed her temple and she hopped off the examining table. Giving him a quick hug, she pulled out her phone and gave her cousin a call.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Worldkiller?" Clark asked. He and Kara stood in the Fortress and tried typing in the phrase to the computer.

"That's what my Mom said," his cousin shrugged.

"Weird. I've never come across the reference in my studies but then again, the only one I know of is Doomsday," Clark made mention of the alien that had once almost actually killed him. Earthlings mourned his loss, believing him actually dead. When he reappeared, everyone truly thought it was possible he was a God.

"Let's hope whatever it is – is not that bad," Kara involuntarily shivered. She'd remembered feeling as though she was finally the last Kryptonian. It was an emptiness that had consumed her. Alex and Eliza did the best they could to console her but as usual, there was only so much that they could understand.

"Hold on…" Clark's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Zhgehv chai," her cousin said.

"That sounds about right," Kara heaved a sigh. She'd partially been hoping that it was all a hallucination.

"They were biological weapons created back home mostly made up of genetically modified alien species. The Science Council outlawed them due to their blood-thirsty, uncontrollable, behavior and they recognized them as a danger to the universe. They were supposed to be destroyed by your father," Clark read.

"So either my Dad did not do as he was told or I really need my brain examined," Kara shook her head.

"Well even if Uncle Zor-El didn't do as he was told, what is the likelihood that they survived the planet's destruction?" He wondered.

"I'd say not good, but then why am I having these nightmares? Dad never mentioned these beings to me so why my Mom would think that I would understand what she was saying is confusing," Kara frowned.

"Perhaps it isn't Aunt Alura but your brain using her as a tool to convey something that is buried deep in the recesses of your mind," Clark suggested.

"Maybe J'onn needs to dig a little deeper. Thanks for helping out," the blonde smiled.

"Anything for you. Now if you happen to come across any of these Worldkillers, do me a favor and give me a call. You're a very strong woman but these guys sound like a two Kryptonian job," he told her.

"And maybe a few Martians," Kara let the breath out she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

"I'll send the pictures to Winn so you guys can get them into the database," Clark let her know.

"Excellent. I better get back and you better too. Maybe Winn and Mon-El have something on my Mom's necklace," Kara gave him a quick hug. Clark gave her a squeeze and they parted ways.

Meanwhile, back at the DEO, Winn and Mon-El were waiting for the test results. So far they could not identify the stone in the middle. The metal was actually easy but knowing all the properties of that gave them nothing.

"Well this is frustrating," Mon-El frowned.

"You're telling me. If we can't get it to figure out what it is made of, then we might have to see if it reacts to certain materials. Did you notice anything weird about it when you were wearing it?" Winn asked.

"Nope but then again I wasn't looking at it either. I mean I got sucked into the Phantom Zone so not much was doing for a while there," the former Daxamite pointed out. Winn nodded and turned back to the computer. It beeped indicating it was done.

"This is weird," Winn narrowed his eyes, staring at the results.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wishing all my American readers a very Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **A/N2: A shout out to jeanvon24601! Thanks for your review! I hope this helps with the Karamel. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kara arrived back in National City and as much as she had wanted to get right back to the DEO, she knew she couldn't as Lena had been blowing up her phone. She went directly to CatCo. and found her boss in James' office, sitting on the edge of the couch, looking at her cell phone as if using mental powers to try and make it ring. James was not there and she wondered if he'd gone off on Guardian business. The sun was going down and he had his priorities.

"Expecting a call?" Kara spoke up.

"Kara!" Lena practically fell off the furniture.

"Whoa," Kara grabbed her and held her steady.

"Are you all right? I've been…" the black haired woman started.

"Calling? You left me thirty messages. I am sorry I wasn't able to get back to you sooner," the blonde told her.

"I'm more worried about you than about the voicemails. What happened?" Lena asked.

"Still not sure but I'm doing much better. We still on for girls' night?" Kara wondered.

"If you're still up for it, of course. I can call Sam and fill her in. Do I go with the migraine story from earlier?" Lena kept her voice down, despite no one being within earshot of them.

"Yes. Sam has enough on her plate. I'll see you at my place in an hour?" She asked.

"With bells on," Lena smiled but it did not reach her eyes and Kara knew her friend was still very worried. She gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and headed back out, calling Mon-El as she went.

"So I was just about to call you. Swing by the DEO and get me," he said.

"Girls' night is still on so how about I swing by and you and Winn can have some fun after I leave?" Kara suggested.

"Winn did say it would be cool if I could join him and James for an evening. Though do you really think it's wise to still do girls' night? Especially since we're still kind of clueless as to your headache and your nightmares?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"I need to hang out with the girls and besides Sam might be concerned after everything that went on in her office. A little reassurance for her might be a good idea. She is new after all and we don't need her suspicious," Kara said.

"Point. How far out are you?" He asked.

"Two minutes. See you soon," she hung up and stayed focused on getting to the DEO. Alex had promised to bring Maggie up to speed before they got over to her place and she'd also promised to get there a little early and make sure everything was in good order. Though Kara kept a clean apartment, sometimes she and Mon-El did let things go when they got more interested in each other than their surroundings.

"So what have we got?" Kara asked as she approached Winn and Mon-El. They were staring at Winn's tablet.

"Cat videos are still cool," Mon-El teased.

"When would they not be cool?" Kara laughed.

"As exciting as they are, I have to admit, this is a bit of a doozy too," Winn said, pulling up what they had found on the large screen behind the main console.

"So the metal part of the necklace was typical Kryptonian metal, nothing too fancy. The stone on the other hand…" Winn paused as Kara looked at it.

"Black Kryptonite covered in white dwarf glass… Why…" she frowned without finishing the thought. Black Kryptonite was superheated Green Kryptonite which would then be used to separate a Kryptonian into two beings – one good and one evil.

"The thin layer of white dwarf glass protects the wearer from the effects of the Kryptonite. However, I cannot, for the life of me, think of why your Mom would have been walking around wearing that stuff. It's super dangerous," Winn said.

"I read up on it and I have to admit, he's right. Scary stuff," Mon-El nodded.

"I'm beginning to understand what is going on here and I don't think I like it," Kara then quickly filled them in on what she learned with Clark.

"So the Black Kryptonite could be used against one of these Worldkillers and force them to separate?" Mon-El asked.

"Since they were biologically engineered, it's possible to then separate the Kryptonian portion from the other alien species. Once that was done, both separate beings would be easier to defeat than the one put together," Winn suggested.

"Yes, if we were back on Krypton. We separate one of these here and we get a possible evil Kryptonian and whatever the heck it was combined with," Kara heaved a sigh.

"Yeah that doesn't sound good," Mon-El's shoulders dropped.

"Yeah, not at all," Winn agreed.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Girls' night was a good distraction. Kara was able to relax for a little while and not think about anything other than what the girls were talking about. Sam had expressed concern about what had happened earlier but Kara was able to reassure her that she was ok. Maggie had been brought up to speed by Alex so there were mostly just smiles and the occasional big sister concern looks. It was weird having two big sisters but it was definitely something that she could get used to.

"You've got that far away look again. Like you're looking for Krypton," Mon-El said, breaking her from her thoughts. The girls had gone and he'd returned with some pot stickers, as if he'd read her mind. They had been set down on the counter and he made his way over to her.

"Sorry. Do I do that a lot?" She asked from her spot, where she was looking out the apartment windows, without turning around.

"Just lately but I can understand why," he moved behind her and put his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"There is a lot going on," Kara admitted.

"That's an understatement," Mon-El chuckled. Kara turned around to face him, putting her hands on his chest. He could tell the wheels in her head were turning so he decided to break it up,

"The pot stickers are getting cold."

"That's what heat vision is for," she chuckled.

"Normally, I'd agree but I think we need to talk," he said. Kara heaved a sigh and nodded. Mon-El scooped her up and she laughed as they made their way to the counter and the pot stickers. Setting her down on one of the bar stools, Mon-El took the one across from her and began to divvy up the late night snack onto a couple of plates.

"I have to admit that I'm confused on why your mother would be wearing the necklace. I wouldn't think that the Worldkillers would be wandering around Krypton, especially since the project was supposed to have been terminated," he admitted his confusion.

"That's what I have been wondering myself. My only guess is that my father did not do as he was asked. Even still, they would not have been allowed to wander Krypton freely," Kara frowned.

"Yet he somehow kept them hidden because why else would your Mom try to warn you?" Mon-El said before eating a pot sticker.

"And somehow, at least one of them managed to get off the planet before it was destroyed," Kara played with the pot stickers on her plate.

"Just like you did, for which, I'm incredibly grateful for," he reached across the table and took her free hand in his. She blushed, something he didn't see often and he smiled at her. They ate silently for a few minutes before Kara said,

"He said he was going off to work but it was the weekend and he didn't work on the weekend. It was supposed to be our time to spend together…"

"Your Dad?" Mon-El asked.

"Mom hated that he was going into the office, at first. After a while, she stopped arguing with him. One day he came home and he gave her the necklace," she continued, remembering her childhood.

"He _was_ hiding them," he said.

"Why? Why would he do that? Why would he endanger everyone like that?" She had to ask though she knew that her boyfriend couldn't answer.

"Maybe he was trying to cure them," Mon-El suggested. If her father had a heart like his daughter, perhaps he couldn't kill the creations. Perhaps he wanted to split them and that was why he was attempting to use the Black Kryptonite.

"Maybe but there is still a lot we don't know and I have some things I want to go over with Winn and Alex," Kara shook her head. She was trying to believe that her father hadn't been endangering them and now she worried that his legacy would be the destruction of everything she held dear.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Kara and Mon-El walked into the DEO and immediately Winn could tell by the look on the blonde's face that she had something on her mind. J'onn walked up to the console in the middle of the room and announced,

"We've got a bit of a situation." He nodded to the agent in the chair in front of the nearest screen and they quickly pulled up an image on the screen.

"What is that?" Mon-El asked. Inside a five sided polygon, that looked an awful lot like the one Kara wore, there was what appeared to be a large skeleton head, with its mouth wide open. It had been burned into a field as if to signify something was coming.

"An ancient Kryptonian symbol. I need to speak to my mother," Kara told them.

"On it," Winn nodded. She followed him to the where they held the projection equipment and he quickly pulled up the program that activated the holographic version of Alura Zor-El. Kara really wished that this representation of her mother held the answers to the burning questions regarding her father but there were no memories stored in her databanks, just facts.

"Hello Kara," her mother smiled.

"Hello. Do you know what the symbol from the field means?" She asked. The computer working the hologram processed the information.

"The origin of the symbol comes from the ancient texts from before the Book of Rao. Later it was used as a symbol for members of the Science Council's project Zhgehv chai," Alura responded.

"Good grief," Winn murmured.

"Why would the Fortress not know that?" Kara was confused by the discrepancy.

"When the project was terminated, all evidence of its existence was terminated with the exception of the listing in the Council's books. Since no one outside of the Council knew what it was; they preferred to keep it that way by only mentioning it by name. The crystal in your escape pod however held more information, which Mr. Schott inputted. My calculation is that your actual mother did that on purpose," Alura responded.

"She feared what would happen should one of those things make it off the planet," the blonde frowned.

"While I cannot elaborate on emotions, I believe fear is the correct term. You see Zhgehv chai has roots in the ancient religion of Old Krypton. A prophecy foretold of beings that would bring about the end of the world, hence why they were called Zhgehv chai or Worldkiller," Alura explained. Kara and Winn looked at each other while the hologram continued,

"There are three signs that must be looked out for. The first is the appearance of the symbol,"

"Check," Winn said.

"The second is extreme acts of violence," Alura continued.

"We're not there yet," Kara heaved a thankful sigh.

"The third is the appearance of the actual Zhgehv chai. Upon which the reign of the Worldkillers will begin," Alura finished.

"She just said Worldkillers – as in plural," Winn's eyes went wide.

"The project created five," Alura said matter-of-factly.

"Five? Clark didn't say anything about that. How do we know which one made it off Krypton?" Kara asked.

"Only by the appearance of the Worldkiller, will you know which one you are facing. If in fact this is an actual Worldkiller," her mother said.

"Do you know what powers they have?" Winn wanted to know.

"Their dossier's are not complete and would be of little use. They only contain names. I did however tag the photos that Kal-El sent over. Mr. Schott should have them but again they are just initial shots of the experiment and are not overly useful, which is probably why Kal-El did not realize they were of different beings," Alura explained.

"I'll get analyzing everything we have," Winn told Kara before heading out of the room.

"Why would my mother have been wearing a Black Kryptonite necklace?" The blonde decided it was time to see if the machine could give insight based on her own thoughts.

"Black Kryptonite is the only way to defeat a Worldkiller according to the reports. Of course, there are no test results to indicate it was attempted so it could just be a postulation," Alura admitted.

"I feel less good about this now than I did when I came in here," Kara sighed.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter contains parts of the episode entitled "Reign" - mostly dialogue. So if you haven't seen it, proceed at your own risk. That being said, I have tweaked some of it to match where I'd like to take things so it's not 100% the episode.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Over the next few days things began to unravel in National City. Extreme acts of violence plagued the streets as entire gangs were wiped out and someone had gone after Morgan Edge. Needless to say, everyone was in fear of what was going on and Kara had had enough of it.

"Are you sure you should be calling out this Worldkiller?" Mon-El asked as Kara headed out of the DEO headquarters via the balcony.

"This has to end now. If I put down Kal then I can do the same with this part Kryptonian. I do need you to do something for me. I want you and J'onn to stay here. Right now whoever it is only seems to be only challenging me and if they don't know you two exist, they'll be caught off guard, if I need help, and it might give us the advantage we need to take them out," Kara explained to him.

"I can't sit by and not fight with you," Mon-El told her.

"Please, you need to do this for me. Kal offered his assistance but for now, he needs to stay away. He is the last line of defense should we fail," she pleaded with him. Every fiber of his being told him this was a bad idea but he trusted her judgement.

"All right but we'll be at the ready should you need us," he agreed. She gave him a quick kiss before heading for the roof of CatCo.

Once there she used her heat vision to produce her own symbol on the helipad. Then she stood and she waited. Down below people were carrying on about their business, not giving anything a second thought and she wondered if someday that would ever be her. _Yeah right. You wear that suit remember?_ Her mind reminded her. That's when her enemy landed on the roof near her.

"From what I understand, you're some kind of Devil. The beginning of the end," Kara said.

"The Devil isn't real. I am from the time before the fathoming. Born to cleanse the scourge and deliver the awakening. I am Reign," the tall woman dressed in all black explained.

"How did you get here?" The blonde wanted to know.

"I survived Krypton's death and was sent here upon its destruction," Reign told her.

"Then where have you been?" Kara asked.

"Dispensing justice," was the simply reply.

"By scaring most and killing others?" The blonde was not seeing the logic.

"The world has sunken into chaos and sin. Too many have eluded judgement," Reign said.

"Well your days of "dispensing justice" are over. Surrender now or I will make you surrender," Kara delivered her ultimatum.

"So full of hubris. Just like the righteous Kryptonians who tried to destroy me and my kin. Afraid of their own creation and afraid of the wrath of false gods they worshipped. They watched our planet suffocating by shame and burn from memory. Stand down or I will make you join them in their purgatory," Reign threatened.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kara refused her offer.

"Then I will dispense my justice on you," with that Reign launched herself at Kara and the two began to fight through the skies of National City. They soon crashed into an office building's window but they hardly noticed as the scared humans ran from the cubicles that exploded around them as the two Kryptonians battled. Soon, despite Kara's best efforts, Reign knocked her out of the building and she crashed onto the street below. Suddenly, the blonde felt something running down her face and when she reached up to her hairline, she found blood. No one had ever been able to do that, not even her cousin.

She didn't have much time to think about it as Reign pulled her up and out of the crater that Kara had created from her fall. The Worldkiller was not prepared for what came from doing so as Kara landed a punch squarely on her jaw knocking the woman back and off of her. Reign just smirked and charged at her. They continued to battle as the people who were on the street got out of their way. Some of them were transfixed to watch their hero do battle with such a being, others ran for what they hoped was safety.

Kara took a hard shot and landed on her front. Behind her, Reign picked up a piece of concrete with rebar sticking out of it. She swung it at the blonde as if she was about to hit a ball coming in over home plate. However, Kara saw it coming and she grabbed it before it hit her in the head. She used it to throw Reign back. The Worldkiller charged at her and once again they collided and headed up into the air. They continued to battle until Reign managed to grasp Kara's throat. The blonde was struggling to breathe as Reign landed on a nearby rooftop.

"You are no god, just as I am no devil," she said to her foe. Reign then let go of Kara, the blonde fell from the roof of the skyscraper. She then zoomed down to finish off her opponent; who lie prone in a hole, created by her fall.

"All I am is truth… and judgment. And death. And I will reign," the Worldkiller reached back, intending to drop the final death blow when she suddenly found herself flying away from Kara.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Mon-El said.

"Who are you?" Reign was seething at being disturbed.

"Long story but one you don't have time for," he told her before aiming another punch at her. She ducked but missed his second fist which connected with her ribs. She said something in a language that Mon-El didn't understand before retreating to the skies. He didn't follow and quickly hurried back to Kara.

"Oh Rao, Kara," he murmured. She was unconscious and bleeding from her head and mouth. Her breathing was labored and just by doing a quick scan with his X-ray vision, he could see broken ribs along with a fractured collarbone. Mon-El wanted to move her but he knew that was a bad idea. Luckily he heard the sirens and that meant Alex was on her way.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Maggie ran into the DEO. Like the others, she had been transfixed by the fight and horrified when Kara had lost. She came as quickly as she could to the secret headquarters, knowing that Alex would need her and knowing that she needed to know how Kara was doing. The police detective had grown to love the blonde as a sister and now she feared what she would find.

When she rounded the corner after coming off the elevator, Winn saw her and just pointed to the lab. She gave him a quick nod to acknowledge him and then found Alex who was barely keeping it together. Maggie wrapped her arms around her fiancée and that's when the hard as nails redhead started crying.

"How bad is it?" Mon-El asked Doctor Milo.

"Bad. There's no way to sugarcoat it," the medical man responded. He heaved a sigh before continuing,

"As you noted, she has broken ribs, a broken collarbone, and multiple lacerations and bruises. What I noted on top of that was a hairline fracture in her skull and internal bleeding. I've induced a coma and am trying to fill her body with enough yellow sun rays to get her to start healing herself but I have no idea how long it will take for her to wake up. She's never been this badly hurt before."

"Compared to being impaled by Kryptonite shards?" Mon-El asked.

"That was nothing. If she was human she would have died before getting to the hospital," Milo frowned. The former Daxamite had no words. Milo patted him on the shoulder and then left him to sit next to his girlfriend.

"How bad is it?" James asked Winn. He'd rushed over as soon as he could get away from CatCo. Lena was practically losing her mind and he hoped he could help ease her fears.

"I'm going to call Clark," his friend said.

"Don't do that," Mon-El had emerged from the lab, allowing Alex and Maggie to head in there to be with Kara. He wanted to stay but he knew that he had to act before the group did something rash.

"Pardon me for saying so but why the hell not?" James gave him a look. J'onn walked up to the group, concerned he may have to stop a fight.

"Kara begged me not to. She said that he was the last line of defense and she wanted to keep him a secret weapon if we could. I think Kara thinks that Reign is targeting her first for a reason and she wants her cousin as an ace in the hole," Mon-El explained.

"He has a point. Reign has sought Kara out. She either thinks she can't beat Clark or she's trying to lure him here. Winn bring him up to speed but tell him to stay away until he hears otherwise. Hopefully we can get to the Worldkiller before we need to call him into action," J'onn told them.

"How do we beat something that just practically killed Kara?" James argued.

"We have to be smarter. That and we have the Black Kryptonite," Mon-El said.

"You're Kryptonian now. If you try to expose Reign to it, you'll inadvertently expose yourself. We can't have four Kryptonians running around," Winn pointed out.

"It may be the only way to defeat Reign. She's stronger than Kara so it stands to reason that she's stronger than me. If we can split her into another alien half, it might weaken her enough for us to get rid of her," he pointed out.

"I heard Reign through Kara's earpiece. She said she got here after Krypton was destroyed. So how did she manage to escape the DEO's notice?" Winn raised an eyebrow.

"It shouldn't have. Kara's pod was known to us before it entered the atmosphere. Reign's pod should have come up too unless we were distracted by something else at the time," J'onn said.

"I'll get checking the database!" Winn quickly grabbed his tablet and started typing.

"Winn, there is something else I think we should check," Mon-El spoke up.

"What?" The younger man asked.

"Well Kara's pod came with a crystal to create the Fortress of Solitude right? She would have used it too if Clark hadn't already done so," he said.

"You're thinking Reign has something similar," J'onn looked at him.

"I'm guessing. Why else bide your time? I mean when my mother invaded, it would have been easy to attack while everyone was distracted but Reign remained hidden. There has to be a reason and perhaps that's because she wanted to see who would come out on top," Mon-El shrugged.

"Seismic activity in the last year. You got it," Winn said and he got back to work.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Winn walked into the lab to find Mon-El. He'd been up since five am the previous morning and the only thing that was keeping him upright was the really strong coffee that M'yrnn J'onzz had been making. The elder Green Martian was still trying to work out his "brown water" technique but it was working out fine for their purposes at the moment. After all the poor man had just escaped three hundred years of captivity by the White Martians, so they'd work on the coffee bean to water ratio later.

The technical whiz found Mon-El asleep in the chair next to Kara's bed. He had fallen asleep in the bent over sitting position while holding the blonde's hand and Winn wondered just how kinked up his spine was since he was basically folded in half. Tapping him gently on the shoulder didn't seem to wake him so he decided to use his tablet. Mon-El bolted upright and almost hit him.

"Whoa! Easy, big fella!" Winn jumped back in time, the coffee must have been helping his reflexes.

"Sorry about that," Mon-El apologized before quickly grabbing Kara's hand again. He gave it a squeeze but felt nothing in return.

"No worries. Though if you'd connected I'd be in serious trouble right now," Winn pointed out.

"Yeah not good. Let's leave her alone," the former Daxamite suggested and they quickly moved away from the comatose blonde.

"How is she?" Winn asked as they moved back to the information hub.

"No change I'm afraid. Alex should be back in soon to keep an eye on her. Maggie dragged her home last night to try and make sure she got some sleep," Mon-El explained.

"Well hopefully she'll be in the mood to help. I have info on both of the things you asked me for," the young man, pushed a few buttons on his tablet and on the large screen a few images popped up.

"I hope you have something good for us Mr. Schott," J'onn came up behind them.

"Oh I do. Reign's pod actually arrived around the same time as Clark's. Or at least that is what I can figure. Local police from just outside National City called in the FBI to investigate the reported sighting of an unknown object coming to Earth. The file was incredibly thin though and according to the lead investigator, by the time they reached the supposed site of the object, all that was left was a crater. Judging from the photos, I'd say a crater that was made by something Kryptonian in origin," Winn explained.

"Well that makes sense. The DEO did not exist until after Clark landed here. So if Reign landed at the same time, there would not have been a better agency than the FBI to handle the situation. The local police were probably out of their depth," J'onn said.

"So Reign was definitely here before Kara and she remained hidden until now. How is that possible?" Mon-El asked.

"My guess is that she was about as old as Clark when he landed. As a baby, she would not have known about Krypton nor would whoever scooped her up. Unless you think there are more nuts out there like Coville," Winn said.

"The person or persons who scooped her up would not have waited until Kara came around if they were like him. Safe to say, whoever it was, didn't know about Krypton," J'onn told them.

"Ok so that brings me to the next item. Seismic activity was detected in the desert. I had our satellite do some maneuvers and looky what I found," the young man pulled up another image and the room went quiet. There out of the sand had popped up another fortress, made of rock and earth rather than ice.

"Yeah that's not good," Mon-El shook his head.

"I suggest you get on your crime fighting gear Mon-El. You and I are about to make a trip out there," J'onn said.

"Not without me, you're not," Alex spoke up from behind them. She'd arrived at the DEO just in time to catch the last part of the conversation.

"Suit up. We leave in twenty," the Martian nodded.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The group pulled up to the desert site about two hours later. Not wanting to call attention to themselves, they had used one of the black SUVs the DEO had at their disposal. Climbing out of the vehicle and into the scorching heat, Alex could feel the breath sucked out of her.

"This place is awful," she commented.

"Reminds me a little of home," J'onn said.

"If I wasn't Kryptonian, I'd be with Alex," Mon-El shook his head. The heat did not bother him but he could definitely tell it was very hot. _She said she wasn't the devil but I'm beginning to wonder if that's true. It's hotter than hell here_ , he thought to himself. Despite having different religions on Daxam, every belief system had a place that humans likened to hell and he was pretty sure this was it.

"Is she in there?" J'onn asked. Mon-El tried to use his x-ray vision and found that it easily penetrated the new structures brought from the earth.

"It looks empty. She must have a different hiding place during the day," he frowned and the three of them moved into the structure. It was dark and cool inside almost like a cave. Alex turned on her flashlight and began to look around.

"Somehow the Fortress is more inviting," she said.

"I would agree. Can you read any of this?" J'onn looked at Mon-El. The Green Martian had moved over to what would have appeared to be a control panel, similar to the one at the Fortress. The younger man moved toward it and tried to see what he could see.

"We should get pictures of this. Some of it I can decipher but other parts are a little outside my comprehension. My guess is that it's some sort of Kryptonian dialect or whatever Reign speaks from her home planet," he said. J'onn nodded and pulled out a camera he'd brought, quickly snapping photos. He then moved on through the structure taking more pictures to see if any of it would help.

"Ok so she doesn't hang out here. She must be able to blend in then," Alex said.

"A shapeshifter?" Mon-El wondered.

"Could be. I think we have enough. Let's not be here when she gets back," J'onn suggested.

"I would agree. The last thing we need is her pissed off that we were here," the former Daxamite agreed. Quickly the three moved out of the structure and back into the car. J'onn cranked the air conditioning while Alex uploaded the images from the camera onto her tablet. Then she sent them to Winn before calling the younger man.

"I'm receiving the images now. I'll put them in the database and see if we can get some translations," he told her.

"Good. How's Kara?" She wanted to know.

"Doctor Milo is in with her now but she's still in the coma. Maggie swung by to drop off some food for you. I hate to say it but it's been awfully quiet around here," Winn admitted.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing," Alex said.

"I think we'd all agree. I'm scanning everything I can think of but nothing is showing up. Also, it seems that Lena isn't letting James reassure her. Kara's phone has been blowing up all day," he told her.

"The woman is nothing if not persistent. She cares though and that is what separates her from her brother. Maybe a visit from Mon-El will help smooth things over," the redhead suggested.

"Could be. See you when you get back," with that the phone call ended and Alex hung up. She quickly brought the two men up to speed.

"You think I can handle Lena?" Mon-El seemed to be nervous.

"Kara trusted her with her secret and so did you. I think you can handle talking to her by yourself," Alex gave him a look.

"And when she wants to see Kara what do I tell her? Oh by the way she works for a secret government agency and…" Mon-El didn't get a chance to finish his thought when J'onn's phone rang. The Green Martian picked it up immediately.

"Madam President," he said.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kara opened her eyes and discovered that she was sitting at her desk at CatCo. She wasn't entirely sure how she got there. Quickly, she looked down to discover that she was not wearing her extracurricular activity uniform. On one hand that was a good thing but on the other hand she had no idea how she changed her clothes given the last thing she remembered was being dropped off of a building.

"Kara, are you all right?" Lena was standing in front of her, a look of concern on her face.

"I think so…" the blonde trailed off.

"You think so? I warned you about not getting enough sleep. I know Mike is back but you guys need to take a break," the raven haired woman chuckled. Kara immediately blushed and Lena chuckled some more.

"How's your article coming? No one has seen Supergirl for days and we're all starting to get nervous," it seemed like a coded sentence. The Luthor knew that she was Supergirl but of course she couldn't talk about it out in the middle of the office.

"I'm tracking down some leads," Kara promised.

"Good because we need her," another coded sentence but before the blonde could say anything, Lena walked away. Kara sat back down at her desk, still trying to figure out what was going on. She picked up her phone off her desk and tried texting Mon-El. She got no response, which was unlike him. He often texted her right back within moments of getting the message so she tried calling him.

"The number you have reached is no longer in service," the computerized message told her. She hung up and tried dialing Alex.

"The number you have reached is no longer in service," the computerized message told her again. She shook her head, that couldn't be. She tried J'onn, Winn, and even the DEO's front desk; all calls received the same message,

"The number you have reached is no longer in service." Kara quickly stood and rushed to the windows. Outside everything seemed normal but obviously something was very wrong. She turned around and everyone inside the office vanished. She ran around the office looking for people but none could be found. Going back to the windows she saw that the picture had changed. Buildings were on fire; those that weren't were dark and looked as though they'd started to decay. At this point, she pounded on the glass with her fists but nothing happened. They should have shattered into thousands of pieces but they remained frozen in place.

"They all looked so confused and then terrified," a voice said from behind her. Kara whirled around and there standing but a few feet away was Reign.

"What have you done?" The blonde demanded.

"Just what I promised. I cleansed the scourge and delivered the awakening," Reign answered.

"This wasn't Krypton! These people did nothing to you!" Kara lashed out.

"Doesn't matter. Now it is as dead as Krypton. A reminder to the galaxy what happens when the Wordkiller is awoken," Reign said coldly. The blonde lunged at her. Her anger had boiled over and now the Kryptonian experiment would get what was coming to her. However, Reign was faster and she grabbed Kara's arm, easily snapping the bones into pieces. The blonde howled in pain but turned on her attacker and punched her square in the face. Pain seared through her hand as the bones inside of it shattered. Unable to take it, she fell to the ground.

"You can't stop me, especially in that weakened form. I guess what they say is true – being human sucks," Reign smirked and grabbed Kara by the throat. As she began to squeeze, Kara tried to fight back but there was nothing she could do. Then the world went black.

The sound of screaming and alarm bells brought everyone running to the lab. There they found Doctor Milo trying to shut things down while trying to calm his patient. Winn quickly ran over to help the doctor while Mon-El's focus was all on Kara. He went to the side of the bed that Doctor Milo wasn't on and tried to help her calm down. Soon all the noises stopped and everyone breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see Supergirl awake.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Mon-El said as he gingerly held her close. By now he'd climbed into the bed with her.

"It was another nightmare," she told him. Something was off, she could tell.

"It must have been a bad one to bring you out of that coma," Doctor Milo said. He gave Mon-El a look and the former Daxamite extracted himself from his girlfriend, despite not wanting to.

"How are you feeling?" Milo asked examining his patient.

"Like something isn't right," Kara admitted.

"Ok, I need to run some tests. Everyone out," the doctor said.

"Where is Alex?" The blonde wanted to know.

"She and J'onn had a call with the President and now they are working out ways to combat Reign with NCPD," Mon-El explained. Kara heaved a sigh and smiled before Doctor Milo kicked her boyfriend out of the room.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Kara!" Alex came running into the lab. There she found her sister, sitting up in bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines and Doctor Milo looking at the monitors. Mon-El and Winn were standing nearby watching the doctor and the blonde.

"Alex!" Kara smiled, glad to see her sister.

"I'm still working!" The doctor interjected. It did no good as Alex pulled Kara into a hug.

"Why are you hooked up to all these machines?" The redhead asked as she pulled away from Kara.

"Mentally, she was ready to wake up. Physically, we've got some issues," Milo said.

"Issues?" Alex was worried what that could mean.

"Hand me that can," Kara pointed to the energy drink can on the tray near the end of bed.

"Hey that's mine!" Winn objected.

"I'll buy you a new one," Alex gave him a look. Kara took the can in her hand and squeezed. Instead of the can being squashed in an instant, it looked as though she could barely squeeze it. Once she released, there were finger indents in the can but structurally it mostly remained intact; no liquid leaked out.

"Oh no," Alex shook her head as Kara tried to use her heat vision. The liquid inside the can started to boil but that was it. No evaporation, no exploding can.

"How is that possible? She's been under the sun generators for almost two days," the redhead couldn't believe it.

"I'm thinking she's just not absorbed enough sun. Her broken bones and internal injuries are all healed though," Milo told them.

"Shouldn't I have gotten my powers back at the same time?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"I would have thought so which is why I'm trying to run more tests," the doctor said.

"We need the sun suit," Winn suggested.

"Get it. It made Mon-El sweat like a pig but it will certainly speed up the process, or at least I hope so," Milo knew it couldn't hurt to try it. Winn grabbed Mon-El and they went to get the suit while the doctor disconnected all of the monitoring devices.

"I feel so weird," Kara said; her skin was all bumpy like she had goosebumps.

"What kind of weird?" Alex asked.

"I can't really describe it. It's been so long since I've had bumps on my skin," the blonde answered, staring at her arms. Alex took a hold of her sister's hand and immediately involuntarily shivered. This was the woman who could stand inside the Fortress of Solitude without any type of winter gear and yet right at the moment she felt colder than a catfish on marble.

"You're like ice," the redhead said.

"Her temperature is reading ninety-eight point six so that's fairly normal. Not to worry, you'll be sweating in no time," Milo smiled just as Mon-El and Winn came back into the room. The suit had been put on a stand which made it easier to put on. To a human, it was heavy and it would be the same to a weakened Kryptonian.

"All male personnel out of the room, that includes me," the doctor said. Mon-El gave him a look and he gave him one back. The best bet for Kara to absorb the most sun was to strip down to her skivvies. Not that the former Daxamite hadn't seen it before but there was something to be said for privacy. Quickly, Milo ushered everyone but Alex out of the room. The redhead helped Kara strip out of her damaged suit and they took stock of what they saw.

"I have scars," Kara shook her head, not sure how that was possible.

"They'll probably disappear. Come on, in you go," Alex helped her into the suit and began closing it up with the zipper. Once the zipper met the top portion of the teeth, it would complete the circuit and the suit's sun generating panels would turn on. Once that was done, she helped Kara to the bed and the blonde lay down.

"How do you feel?" Alex asked.

"Warmer. The bumps are going away," Kara smiled.

"It's a start," her sister smiled back.

"So what did the President want?" The blonde wanted to know.

"She was concerned about you and what your defeat meant. J'onn and I have a plan to draw her out. We think if we try to inject Kryptonite into her blood stream, we might be able to defeat her," Alex explained.

"How are you jabbing a needle into her skin? Where are you getting the Kryptonite from? Clark destroyed whatever stash the DEO had," Kara pointed out.

"Yeah…" the redhead paused.

"When I get out of here, I'll do it. I'm not letting anyone get that close to her, especially with Kryptonite. I'm guessing that the Kryptonite you had in mind was the Black Kryptonite," her sister gave her a look.

"Yeah…." Alex just said.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A word of warning for this chapter - the rating is a Strong "T" for inferences.**

 **A/N2: A shout out to jeanvon24601 for the review! Thanks and I hope this chapter helps with the Karamel, you have been looking for. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"So Lena wanted to come over but I told her that you'd be in the office tomorrow and that right now you needed your sleep," Mon-El as they entered Kara's apartment. It was nearing eleven pm and it had been a long day. After spending, two hours in the sun suit, Kara's powers had returned, the super-concentrated sun beams proved to be all she needed.

"I appreciate that. To be honest I think I need another shower before I go to bed. I mean I took one at the DEO but I still don't feel clean," the blonde admitted as she set her purse and her keys down on the stand near the door.

"I know what you mean. That suit is ridiculous; when it comes to the sweating," he chuckled, as he locked the deadbolt on the door.

"Up until I put that suit on, I didn't even think it was possible for me to sweat to be honest," Kara said.

"Well I proved that wrong, as your sheets can attest," for that Mon-El got an elbow in the ribs.

"What? Was I wrong?" He asked. Kara laughed and rolled her eyes. She started to move toward the bathroom, stripping off clothing as she went. Mon-El dropped the gym bag holding both of their superhero outfits on the floor. He scooped up her clothes and deposited them in the hamper before quickly stripping out of his clothes and depositing them in the hamper as well. The water in the shower started and he quickly scooted into the bathroom.

"I'm coming in, ready or not," he teased. Kara laughed as Mon-El hopped into the back of the shower, right behind her. His hands took the already lathered up body puff out of the blonde's grasp, noticing she didn't put up a fight. Soon his hands and the bath puff were roaming all over Kara's body.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever get to do this again," he whispered.

"You and me both," Kara admitted. There was no point in trying to cover up her fear. It wasn't until everything hurt that she realized how close she was to never coming back. The fall from the building had seemed longer than it should have been and all sorts of bad things passed through her mind.

"This was going to be a working shower," she teased Mon-El as she suddenly felt his front up against her back.

"I think we're way past that," he said. Kara only nodded, knowing that they both needed this, if only to prove to one another that she had survived and was still here. The bath puff was soon forgotten and the shower ran long enough that they probably used up the entire building's hot water.

Later, they lie in bed, just holding each other. Kara's head lay on Mon-El's chest, he could tell that she was sleeping soundly by the way her chest rose and fell. He, on the other hand, was too afraid to sleep. Despite having their long shower, he grew concerned about how much longer they would have each other. Reign was still out there. It was also possible that other Worldkillers had come to Earth as well. It terrified him, especially since Reign seemed to be hard enough to handle.

"You're thinking very loudly," Kara mumbled.

"I thought you were sleeping," he said.

"If you don't sleep, I don't sleep," she told him, solely opening her eyes.

"Well that won't do us any good," Mon-El shook his head. Kara moved her head up and started to lightly kiss his neck, working her way up to his lips while her hands found their way up underneath the bottom of his shirt, touching and feeling every square inch of his skin.

"Don't start something unless you intend to finish it," he said after she pulled her lips away from his. She only waggled her eyebrows as she pulled his shirt up and Mon-El was only happy to help her get it off of him.

"Remind me that we're here together and this isn't another dream," Kara told him. His hands quickly found her shirt and did the same as she'd just done to him.

"It's no dream, I promise," he said.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A shout out to jeanvon24601. Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The next morning Kara walked into CatCo. and headed straight for James' office. Inside she found Lena pacing and her friend trying to calm her down. When the raven haired woman saw her friend, she practically tackled her.

"Good thing I'm me," Kara chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I was just so worried. James refused to tell me where they had taken you," Lena pulled away from her.

"I told her I didn't know," he said.

"Alex has some friends at the FBI. They helped me out. I probably couldn't even tell you where the place was," the blonde lied. Some things still needed to remain a secret.

"Well I am glad you're better. What is next?" Her friend wanted to know.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Somehow I have to bring Reign down," Kara said.

"Anything I can do to help?" Lena asked.

"Stay safe. I want you and James out of harm's way. Let me worry about Reign," the blonde told her. Lena didn't seem to like that but she nodded. James gave her a look, knowing that he would be trying to help if he could.

"Well I had better get to work earning that paycheck," Kara winked and turned to head to her desk.

"Be safe out there," her friend said.

"I will be," the blonde nodded, leaving James and Lena to work out what was needed for publication that day. Upon reaching her desk, she realized that she had a lot of e-mail to sift through. Heaving a sigh, she got to it.

Meanwhile, Alex threaded her way through the halls of L Corp. Finally, she reached the secretary's desk, who quickly announced her arrival. The DEO agent had been confused by the call from Sam but she figured that it was something that the woman probably wanted to talk to her about Ruby.

"Thank you for swinging by. I'm sure you're busy with work and planning your wedding but I need your help," Sam said as Alex walked in.

"No problem. What's up?" The redhead asked.

"There is something wrong with me," Sam told her.

"What do you mean?" Alex grew concerned.

"Losing time. Forgetting what people tell me. I've managed to scare not only myself but Ruby too," she heaved a sigh.

"Ok, well when did you start noticing this happening? Did you tell Lena?" The DEO agent wanted to know.

"A couple of weeks and no, though considering I missed my last business trip, she'll be finding out soon," Sam said. Alex pulled out a business card and flipped it over. She quickly scrawled down something and then handed the card to her.

"Tomorrow morning meet me here. We'll get this figured out," Alex smiled. Sam thanked her for her help and promised to see her then.

Meanwhile, something was waking. Just coming out of its cocoon. A young woman by the name of Julia Freeman was trying to figure out how she'd managed to squash a car to protect her friend. At first, she'd chalked it up to adrenaline but now she worried that something else was going on. The effects hadn't seemed to leave her and she worried that if she didn't learn what it was soon, she'd not be able to control herself. However, the thing inside was already winning the battle, she just didn't know it yet.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short jeanvon24601. I have a limited amount of time to write and I do what I can. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Kara woke up screaming and Mon-El almost fell out of bed. He quickly regained his composure and pulled her to him. The look in her eyes told him that it was another nightmare. While he loved holding her, this was really getting worrisome and they still had no idea what was causing them or if they'd ever go away.

"What happened?" He asked once Kara had calmed down a little.

"I saw another Worldkiller. She called herself Purity and she had teamed up with Reign. The world was burning," the blonde explained.

"Ok, we need to get your head checked out again. How is it possible that you keep having these nightmares? They seem to almost be premonitions," Mon-El said.

"I'm certainly not getting any more sleep anyway. Might as well head in and see if I can't get one of the guys on the night shift to do a quick search. I saw her face. We may be able to ID her before she actually joins with Reign," Kara told him.

"Good plan. We'd better shower and get coffee first though," he smirked before kissing her temple. They climbed out of bed and quickly got about doing what they needed to before heading to the DEO.

"Not sleeping either Winn?" Kara asked as they arrived to find their friend hunched over the keyboard in front of him.

"Who needs sleep?" He joked.

"Apparently, no one. We could use some assistance with something," Mon-El said. Kara quickly explained what she'd seen and Winn agreed to check and see more about other possible meteor strikes.

"Any leads on Reign?" She asked.

"Nothing, however, I analyzed what was brought back from the secret Kryptonian hideout and the more I read the more concerned I become," Winn admitted.

"That doesn't sound good," Mon-El swallowed hard.

"They were established to protect Krypton but in the end they are meant to bring about the end of the world. Their bloodlust obviously sent them to the only planet that Kryptonians made their home after Krypton was destroyed. Yet they waited until now to reveal themselves. I believe that it is because of how they hide in plain sight," her friend told them.  
"The pictures gave you that much information?" Kara asked.

"Sort of but I kind of took a leap for myself on this one. In the files and in some of the pictures, the word vessel is referred to multiple times. We assumed, since the Worldkillers were genetically modified beings, that they could just shapeshift. However, if that were truly the case, Reign never shifts out of what would appear to be a humanoid form. So if physically she doesn't shapeshift, what if she does mentally?" Winn posed the question and Kara nodded.

"The right hand doesn't know what the left hand is doing," she said.

"Precisely. All of the pictures of the Worldkillers were of them as babies which told us nothing. However, it was quite evident from the Kryptonian research that they had grown up enough to the point where it was obvious for them to want to kill," he filled in some more of his thoughts.

"When they landed here, their visible aging would have slowed just as Clark's and Kara's did because of the change in the color of the sun. They knew that if they didn't hide, they'd be singled out and not allowed to fulfill their destiny," Mon-El chimed in.

"Because let's be honest, Reign screams sociopath," Winn said.

"And psychopath all rolled into one," Kara nodded.

"Which would have landed her in a hospital or in a government lab," the former Daxamite figured. Winn pointed to him and nodded.

"I tried to reach out to Reign but I couldn't get through. Maybe Purity isn't as far along in her transformation. We might have a shot at helping her before she switches permanently," Kara said.

"Then I had best let my fingers do some walking," Winn said.

"I'll make more coffee," Mon-El offered.

"I left M'yrnn's brown water recipe by the machine," his friend told him. The former Daxamite chuckled and headed for the break room.

"What can I do?" Kara wanted to know.

"You should go see Ricky. He's found a way to make synthetic Black Kryptonite and a delivery system for getting it into Reign," he said.

"So he doesn't sleep either huh?" She asked.

"He keeps a case of energy drinks under his desk," Winn told her.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: A shout out to jeanvon24601. Thank you - I appreciate all my readers and if I can't PM then I shout out. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Alex and J'onn had clocked in at regular time and fifteen minutes later teams were suiting up. Winn had narrowed the search and managed to find that there were seven potential targets for the Worldkiller named Purity. Kara had quickly identified the woman she'd seen in her nightmare. The address was not far away, just in the suburbs of National City.

No one answered the knock on the front door but Winn confirmed there was a heat signature in the house and Kara used her x-ray vision to make sure that the gadgets weren't malfunctioning. Alex had the front door broken down and they quickly flooded the home. They found Julia Freeman in the back room, completely unaware that the DEO had flooded her home with agents, thanks to the headphones she was wearing and her singing along to her favorite songs. Needless to say when she saw Supergirl, she freaked. That moment had shocked Kara as it seemed that Winn was right. Julia had no idea why the DEO was there. However, it didn't take long for Purity to rear her ugly attitude. They worked quickly and J'onn captured her.

Back at the DEO, Kara had tried to break through Purity's defenses to try and reach Julia. It wasn't easy but she finally did it. Now she tapped danced around certain questions, careful not to have Purity to appear once again.

"Why is this happening to me?" Julia asked from behind the protective Plexiglas.

"We still don't have all the answers but we're all trying hard to figure it out," Kara told her.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" The young African American woman wanted to know.

"Well that depends on if you're willing to try something that we think will separate you and her," Kara avoided the Worldkiller's name in case it would invoke the other personality living inside of Julia. Alex walked into the room, carrying a syringe filled with the synthetic Black Kryptonite. She handed it to her sister and then opened the hatch which allowed food to be passed into the cell.

"What's that?" Julia's eyes went wide when she saw the black substance.

"This is what I was talking about. It should separate you two," the blonde said. Just then Mon-El entered the room, knowing they would need all hands on deck if this worked.

"So you inject me with that and maybe it frees me from her. Will it hurt? How do we tell if it works?" Julia asked.

"It may be painful once the process begins but it will be worth gaining your freedom. As for finding out if it works, it should start working immediately," Kara told her. Julia nodded and took a deep breath. She rolled up her sleeve and stuck her arm through the opening in the door. Mon-El turned to Alex and whispered,

"You had better get out of here. Kara and I can handle the separation and get Julia out of here to safety."

"Not on your life," she gave him a look before using her expert skills to inject the needle's tip into Julia's arm.

"I can't believe that that worked," she breathed after the plain old needle went into the woman's arm. They hadn't had to use Ricky's special injector.

"I guess I can't either after what I did to that car," Julia watched as Alex pushed the plunger down. Once the Black Kryptonite was in, Alex backed away, bringing the needle with her. Moments passed and then suddenly Julia cried out in pain, doubling over. Her body started shaking uncontrollably and the vibration increased until it looked like she was an amoeba reproducing itself. Then as quickly as it started, it stopped, but what was left behind was now two unconscious women. Alex opened the door and Kara and Mon-El grabbed the unconscious look alike on the left while the redhead checked the pulse on the woman on the right.

"She's still alive. Get that one into the other cell and hurry," Alex told them. The two worked quickly and now the two were separated and locked safely in different cells.

"Once they wake up then we'll be able to figure out, who is who," Kara said.

"You think Purity won't try to convince us she's the good one?" Mon-el asked.

"The Black Kryptonite won't allow her to. She'll either be all good or all evil. We'll definitely be able to tell," the blonde told them. What they didn't know was that Reign was on the prowl. She knew that her Worldkiller sister was out there and she was going to find her.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"How long do I need to stay in here?" Julia asked once she'd woken up. Only a few minutes had passed and Mon-El was watching the other Julia to make sure that she was in fact Purity.

"Not too much longer, although I'm not sure it'll be safe to send you home either. With Reign still on the loose she could mistake you for Purity. We don't want you getting hurt because you aren't her," Kara explained.

"Will I have to leave National City?" Julia was concerned.

"I think we can manage to keep you here," Alex walked over to her sister and the frightened woman. Before they got a chance to say anything more, Purity could be heard,

"You think using the Black Kryptonite was the wisest move? Now I have no humanity left to reach."

"Good thing you're in a cell then isn't it?" Mon-El gave her a look.

"You should talk, Daxamite scum. She convince you that it was better to be Kryptonian? Your stench says so. Just like all Daxamites, weak, and spineless, trying to trade up but instead making a lateral move," Purity scowled. Mon-El lifted up his arm and did a quick smell test.

"Still that awesome me smell so that's not it. My mother had a spine right up until I killed her. So if you're trying to intimidate me, good luck," he said.

"No matter. When my sister arrives, you will not be able to stop her," she smirked.

"What do you know of being Kryptonian? You're a blood thirsty killing machine," Kara gave her a look.

"A true Kryptonian would have destroyed us when they had the chance. Your father was weak. He could not bring himself to so he faked the records, lied to the council, and handed us off to his girlfriend for safe keeping," Purity spat.

"You lie! My father would never betray my mother in such a way!" Kara's boiling point was growing and it wouldn't take much more to push her over.

"Why because he was busy spending time with us instead of you? Because he took Reign under his wing? Because he stopped loving his wife and started loving the High Priestess? You have no idea what kind of man he was at all," Purity continued to push the blonde's buttons and she was about to do something that she would have regretted if she hadn't felt Alex's hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. Kara looked at her sister, who gave nothing but a loving look at her. The blonde took a deep breath and put a hand on top of Alex's, reassuring the redhead that she was in control.

"You throw your lot in with humans and Daxamites and Martians. If either of your good for nothing parents were alive they would vomit," Purity hurled another insult. At this point, Mon-El was no longer in any mood for this treatment of the woman he'd come to love and respect.

"You're one to talk science project reject. Hated by all of those you deal with and infect. You will meet your maker and whatever hellhole he lives in," he said. Before anyone could say anything else, alarms started going off.

"You will now see the horrible wrath that is my sister," Purity chuckled. Kara, Mon-El, and Alex ran from the room and back out into the main computer area where Winn tried to warn them but he did not have time. Reign flew through the glass at the balcony and landed merely two feet in front of Kara.

"You have my sister," she said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Alex shouted at her, causing her to turn her head. Suddenly, Kara felt something metal placed into her hands. It was Ricky's special injector.

"Human you annoy me," Reign made a move toward the redhead but got nowhere as J'onn landed in front of her.

"And you annoy me Kryptonian mistake," the Martian said. Reign screamed and went to make a move when she suddenly felt something go into her neck.

"Say goodnight," J'onn smirked as the synthetic Black Kryptonite entered Reign's system. Just like Purity, she began to shake and convulse. When the woman collapsed onto the floor, everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

"Sam?" Kara shook her head. It couldn't be true.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A shout out to jeanvon24601. Glad you liked the reveal. More is revealed near the end of the chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Lena rushed up to her old office just in time to see the paramedics loading an unconscious Sam onto a stretcher. Hundreds of questions raced through her head, especially when she saw Alex there.

"Where are you taking her?" The redhead asked the emergency medical technicians.

"Mercy," one said.

"We'll meet you there," Alex told them and they nodded before heading to the elevator.

"What happened?" Lena finally managed.

"We were supposed to meet up for lunch and I came in here and found her passed out. When I couldn't bring her around I called for an ambulance," she lied. In fact, Kara had dropped their friend off in her office and then let Alex pretend they'd had a lunch date.

"Ruby…" Lena started.

"Kara is on her way to get her," Alex told her, to which her raven haired friend heaved a sigh of relief before saying,

"We have to meet the ambulance."

"I'll drive," the redhead said. The two quickly left the building and headed out to Alex's car. The DEO agent put on the siren and drove as fast as she could to the hospital. When they got there, she flashed her fake FBI badge and the nurse at the intake desk immediately directed them to a place where they could wait for the doctors to finish examining their new patient. When they reached there, Lena was surprised to find Kara comforting Ruby. The blonde had picked an out of the way corner so they weren't likely to be disturbed by anyone but the doctor.

"Hey Ruby, how are you doing?" Alex asked. She'd taken quite the liking to the young teenager and she hoped that one day she and Maggie would have kids.

"How's Mom?" Ruby replied with her own question.

"The doctors are having a look at her," was all Alex could say. Luckily she could leave out the whole part where her mother was Reign and that she'd tried to take out Supergirl and the DEO only an hour ago.

"I was so excited to meet Supergirl and then she told me that we had to meet Kara at the hospital and I just freaked out and…" Ruby started rambling and Kara pulled her into a hug as tears rolled down her face.

"The doctors will figure this out sweetie," Lena tried to reassure her. Their moment was suddenly interrupted but Alex's cell phone. She excused herself and quickly took the call. Kara made sure she was listening into the conversation.

 _"Reign is really pissed. J'onn and Mon-El are trying to keep the two of them from getting out but there is only so much they can do. We could really use Kara,"_ it was Winn on the other end of the call.

 _"We'll do what we can. Try tranqing them with that nasty stuff you came up with to use on the Daxamites,"_ Alex responded.

 _"Tried that. It lasted all of fifteen minutes,"_ Winn replied.

 _"Well double dose them. Once the doctors let Ruby see her mom, we'll leave Lena to handle things,"_ the redhead told him.

 _"All righty,"_ with that the call ended and Lena looked at Alex and then at Kara. The blonde frowned but then turned her attention to Ruby. She was about to say something when the doctor walked into the room and called out,

"Ruby Arias?" Lena beckoned him over and he quickly moved to them.

"I'm Doctor Zhao. Ruby, we're running some tests but we haven't found the reason for her episode just yet. However, she desperately wants to see you," the nice Asian man explained. Ruby quickly stood up and was ready to follow the doctor.

"I can only have two people see her," Zhao said.

"I'm acting legal guardian," Lena fibbed.

"Ok very good," he smiled and then led them away to Sam's room.

"Nice work getting Ruby," Alex said.

"Thanks. We better go. It sounded like the natives were getting restless," Kara frowned.

"Oh they're restless all right," her sister told her.

"Shall we fly?" Kara winked at her. Alex chuckled and the two quickly left the building and out into the parking lot. Climbing inside of Alex's car, Kara quickly changed as her sister drove as fast as she could lights and sirens blaring as she went. As they got close, Kara flew out of the car window and headed for the balcony.

"That was faster than I thought," Winn said when they arrived back at the DEO office, which wasn't far from the hospital. Kara had of course beaten her sister who arrived a minute or so behind her.

"So what's the plan?" Kara asked.

"We knocked them out again and moved them to more permanent housing with the other less than friendly criminals. Regrettably, I think we have a bigger problem than containing them," he told her.

"How can we have any bigger problems?" Alex gave him a look.

"Reign claims that they aren't the only two. Another sister is coming is all she keeps saying. Refuses to give us any more information but we knew that there was a possibility of five of them," J'onn said as walked up to them. Mon-El was right behind him and pulled Kara close.

"Oh Rao," Kara heaved a sigh. Just when they thought they may have the upper hand, it didn't sound like it was going to last for long. She still didn't know how she felt about Sam being Reign. On one hand she felt betrayed but on the other she knew that Sam had not consciously tried to hurt her.

"I was hoping that five was wrong too but this thing might be just getting started and to be honest, I'm not going to sleep any easier with Reign and Purity locked up. Who knows if they are capable of breaking out of there or if they can somehow manage to reach this sister," Mon-El frowned.

"I haven't been sleeping as it is. We need a more permanent solution to these Worldkillers. I can't exactly say that I would feel comfortable in trying to put them into space like a Fort Rozz type idea," Kara admitted.

"Then there may only be one course of action left," Alex said.

"Yeah, pull a "my mother" and end them," Mon-El suggested.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"There you are. I went to get dinner and when I got back you were nowhere to be seen," Mon-El said, holding up the Chinese food he'd snagged from their favorite place. They'd decided to stay at the DEO and try to come up with an idea for how to handle their new prisoners and he'd suggested they break for dinner, just so they could all try to refocus their energies afterward. Now as he searched the usual places - the locker room, the main computer area, or the lab – he finally decided to ask Winn if he'd seen her. The tech savvy DEO agent checked Reign and Purity's cells and did not find her there so there was only one other place she'd be.

"I needed to talk with Mom," she said without much explanation. She was sitting cross legged on the floor looking up at her mother, noting that the hologram wore the necklace she'd been given by her real mother as the planet died.

"You can't let what those two crazies said about your dad get to you. One, we have no proof and two, they'd use anything to get under your skin," he told her as he took a seat next to her. He started pulling out the food, knowing that even if she didn't feel like eating he might be able to get her to eat the pot stickers he'd ordered. Mr. Chen always threw in a few extra into their order because he knew how much the blonde liked them.

"Problem is I think we do have proof," Kara frowned.

"What do you mean?" Mon-El asked.

"Mom, what was Black Kryptonite used for on Krypton?" She asked the hologram instead.

"As I explained earlier, the different colors of Kryptonite signified wealth. While the green was common, the other colors, Red, Blue, Black, Gold, Silver, Orange, Pink, and Periwinkle, are not and were mined for different purposes on Krypton. Some for fuel, some for their reflective qualities, some actually acted as drugs, and the others were used for jewelry," the hologram replied.

"Makes sense. The shards didn't become radioactive until they were flung into space by the explosion of the planet," Mon-El said.

"Exactly. Which means back home Black Kryptonite was nothing more than a trinket," Kara continued to frown.

"Correct. Black Kryptonite's most popular use was jewelry, though not the expensive kind since it was just superheated Green Kryptonite. The most coveted where usually the Blue, White, and Pink for jewelry. The Periwinkle and Silver were hallucinogenic and where only used by those who had issues staying sober. While our society tried very hard to rid ourselves of such things it would seem that it is not entirely possible," her mother admitted.

"So the necklace was just that a necklace. You said your mother never took it off and fiddled with it a lot," he was beginning to understand her concerns.

"As if it was the last thing she'd ever wear. The only reason I can think of her doing that was because on some level she knew that the Worldkillers were still alive and that my father told her that the Kryptonite would protect her. My mother was a very smart woman but she did not know science, she knew the law. If my father told her something science related, she took it at face value. He worked on the Science Council; he'd never given her any reason to not trust him," Kara heaved a sigh.

"How long did she have the necklace? Could she have known that she would be giving it to you soon? That probably makes things worse as it means she knew the planet was doomed," Mon-El frowned.

"My Aunt Astra wasn't wrong about the abuse of our planet. It was only going to take so much before we doomed ourselves with an extinction level event, but of my mother really knew that, I can't understand why she didn't try harder to stop it," the blonde said.

"All good questions that I fear we may never know the answers to," he heaved a sigh of his own. Looking at her, he could see the mix of emotions toying with her. She was angry and hurt that her father had been lying to her and her mother, angry that he'd allowed the Worldkillers to still exist and that innocents had been killed, angry that one of them had almost killed her, then the overwhelming feeling of sadness had slowly crept in, despite the almost rage she possessed. He pulled her to him and kissed her temple as his arm snaked around her shoulders. Her head rested on his shoulder, glad to have him there.

"I'm sorry," Mon-El murmured. Kara didn't move her head but looked up at him.

"For what?" She said equally quiet.

"It's not easy to find out your parents aren't who you thought they were," he told her.

"It really hurts. I just can't understand but right now I don't want to understand," the blonde admitted. This time she wiggled free of his embrace and climbed onto his lap. Taking his face in her hands, she put her lips on his. What started off slow and sweet soon became hot and heavy. Her hands found their way up under his shirt, feeling the muscles there and his hands snaked into her pants, cupping her backside, pulling her closer to him. At the moment, they weren't thinking that they were at work with all the cameras around. Luckily, no one in security got any more of an eyeful as alarms suddenly sounded throughout the building.

"Reign," Kara cursed under her breath and detangled herself from her boyfriend. Within an instant she was gone, rushing down the hallway to where the Worldkiller was being kept.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Did you think that prison would hold me?!" Reign shouted as Kara burst into the room. The Worldkiller had in fact managed to get out of her cell, though how was still a mystery. Kara just narrowed her eyes at her foe and fly at her at top speed. She was surprised to find that she could knock the woman down to the ground so easily. Then it would appear so was Reign. She coughed as the air had been sucked out of her lungs and that's when they both noticed the blood. Reign's was green, not red, a product of no longer being part Kryptonian.

"How…" the sentence was never finished as Kara punched her in the face knocking her unconscious. The sound of footsteps drew her attention away from Reign and back toward the door.

"I need a medic!" Kara shouted. They quickly rushed to the blonde thinking it was for her but she shook her head.

"It would seem removing the Kryptonian part makes her vulnerable," she said looking down at the unconscious woman. Kara could feel Mon-El's presence beside her and she turned to look at him.

"She was still strong enough to break out of there and her power dampeners. That would mean strength isn't a power, it's just something she has," he said.

"Winn, would you run a blood sample through the system? Maybe we can identify which alien species she is and adjust our holding facility," Kara looked over at her friend.

"On it," he was off running down the hall after the medics. They were moving the Worldkiller down to the secure medical lab for treatment.

"I'm going to check on Purity," J'onn spoke up, now concerned that the second Worldkiller may have a way out of her cell as well.

"I leave for five minutes and you guys just can't keep out of trouble," Alex said as she walked into the holding room. Maggie was with her and she shook her head, taking in the mess that Reign had caused.

"Turns out once you remove the Kryptonian, these guys aren't so tough," Mon-El told them. Alex gave him a look considering the state of the room and the Plexiglas cube that the Worldkiller had been held in. He quickly explained to the two latecomers. They weren't paying much attention to Kara who had turned her focus onto the cube itself.

It was quite apparent that Reign had used her fists to break the strong material but not before she'd managed to break her power dampening bracelets. The blonde noticed that there was green blood on part of the Plexiglas. Perhaps Reign had been so focused on getting out that she hadn't noticed she'd cut herself. Carefully, Kara reached out to touch it and immediately felt a burning sensation in her fingers. She cried out before wiping her hand on the furniture, effectively wiping the blood off of her. The burning sensation stopped and she looked at her fingers. There were tiny scars that soon vanished thanks to her abilities.

"What happened?" Mon-El took her hand to take a look at it.

"Reign got some blood on the cube and it singed my fingers," she said.

"Her blood is caustic to Kryptonians? How did she not explode when they combined the two DNA sequences?" Maggie asked.

"Just because it's caustic to Kara's skin doesn't mean that when combined with DNA that it would remain so. It's possible that the Kryptonian DNA stabilized her instead," Alex spoke up.

"So does that mean she's a ticking time bomb or that Kara had better make sure she doesn't touch her?" Her fiancée wanted to know.

"I'd like to run some tests," the redhead admitted.

"Better go find Winn then…" Kara started and then suddenly the room shifted and instead of being at DEO headquarters she was in the air, the sky was darkened by smoke, the smell that reached her nostrils was acrid, everything was burning.

"You can't hide from me forever. I will find you…" a voice said. Kara whipped around, not seeing anyone. Then suddenly she found hands around her neck, trying to choke her. She fought back but found herself getting weaker when she heard,

"No one can survive my Pestilence."

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Kara! Stop! It's me!" Mon-El ducked as she took another swing at him. He stared at her unsure why she couldn't see that, considering her eyes were open. One minute she'd been fine and the next she'd started swing her arms at him as if she was trying to defend herself.

"Stay away from her! That blood inside the cube must have done more damage than we thought!" Alex didn't want anyone getting hurt and she figured whatever was going on with her sister would pass almost as quickly as it had come on. She was right and a few moments later, Kara collapsed onto the floor. Mon-El was at her side in an instant, worried that somehow she'd hurt herself or worse.

"Kara?" He'd taken her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, desperately trying to land a punch, and he backed away and then she whipped her head around and realized she was back at the DEO.

"What just happened?" Alex asked. Kara looked around the room, unsure of what was real and what wasn't.

"Kara?" Mon-El tried again, his voice soft, so as not to engage her wrath again. He crouched down and offered her his hand.

"Somehow Pestilence got into my head," the blonde shook her head as if she could clear it that way. She then took Mon-El's offered hand and with his help stood up. The room spun and he wrapped his arm around her waist to help keep her steady.

"Pestilence?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Must be our third Worldkiller. How does this keep happening? How are you somehow connected to them?" Alex was really starting to worry.

"I don't know. Maybe because I touched Reign's blood?" Kara wondered.

"That only answers what happened right now, not what has been going on," Maggie pointed out.

"I think we'd better get Doctor Milo to give you a checkup," Mon-El said.

"I think that is a very good idea," Alex agreed.

"We have to find her before she goes all Worldkiller on us. We need to get to Winn first and then I'll go for a checkup," Kara told them.

"Sounds like a plan. J'onn can get a team assembled to find her," her sister nodded. Kara looked at Mon-El and he relaxed his grip, despite his concern. She gave him a slight smile and found that she was once again steady on her own two feet. The group then moved out of the room to find Winn.

He was in the lab, running the blood sample, but so far he had no results from the database search. Winn frowned as the species possibilities ran by the screen and he felt as if he wasn't doing enough.

"Winn, where is Doctor Milo?" Alex asked as they entered the room.

"He's still working on Reign. Why you guys need him?" The young man wanted to know.

"I had some sort of reaction to Reign's blood and I need to make sure it didn't have any lasting effects," Kara explained.

"Ok. I'll let him know. My search hasn't yielded anything yet though. Not sure why this is taking so long, it's not…" he didn't get a chance to finish that thought as the machine beeped. He looked at the screen and a look of confusion came over his face.

"What is it?" Mon-El asked.

"Well it isn't one species… something must have contaminated the sample. I guess I will be seeing the Doctor to get a fresh one," Winn shook his head.

"Didn't you take it from her arm?" Alex wanted to know.

"Yes but maybe the needle was contaminated," he said but everyone could see right through him. He wasn't a very good liar.

"What does the test result say?" Kara asked.

"It would appear that Reign is more Kryptonian than we thought," Winn swallowed hard as the blonde moved passed him to the computer screen. There on the screen was the truth.

"No, that can't be," she said.

"The sample is probably…" Winn didn't get to finish as Kara flew off down the hall in the direction of Reign. Mon-El took off after her and Alex and Maggie looked at their friend.

"Winn…" Alex didn't have to say anything else as he heaved a sigh.

"The sample came back as a relative of Kara and Clark along with an unknown species." The silence from both women spoke volumes.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Doctor Milo had been shocked to see Kara busting into the secure medical lab. He was just finishing up with his patient when the blonde grabbed her by the shirt. The doctor backed away just in time for Mon-El to land right next to Kara.

"She isn't worth it!" He said to her, knowing that right now she could fall off the moral cliff and end up no better than the Worldkiller.

"So you found out that I wasn't lying," Reign smirked.

"How?!" Kara looked as though she was about ready to kill the woman where she lie in her hospital bed.

"Well when a mommy and a daddy really love each other…" that did nothing to soothe Kara and Mon-El grabbed her wrist before she could flex it.

"You aren't going to get answers from her. No matter what she says, you can't let her win," he said.

"Kara, please put her down and let me finish treating her," Doctor Milo spoke up.

"Yes dear sister. Do put me down," Reign gave her a look; one that told everyone in the room that she was still in control of the situation. Kara relaxed her grip slightly; enough that Mon-El let go of her. It was a dumb move as the blonde clenched the shirt and then pulled Reign into her fist, knocking her out.

"She's all yours," Kara spat and with that she stalked out of the room. Mon-El stood there unsure of what had just happened. The woman he loved was letting her emotions get the better of her and almost let her judgement be clouded to the point of no return.

"You'd better keep an eye on her. If what Reign just said is true, she…" Milo started but didn't get to finish as Mon-El zipped out of the room, after the blonde. The doctor quickly went about getting a fresh blood and DNA sample from Reign and then ordered samples from Purity as well. He and Winn needed to get to work.

Kara didn't slow down, instead she stripped off her clothes as she flew, flinging them onto the floor of the DEO as she went. The balcony doors were open and she took off through them. Mon-El was on her tail, afraid he knew exactly what she was doing – going after Pestilence on her own. He radioed to Winn to alert everyone what was going on and the computer guru promised he would.

When Mon-El finally caught up to Kara, she was just floating in the air above the city, her eyes closed. She was listening, trying to find Pestilence. It was the only way since she'd flown right out of DEO headquarters without talking to Winn. Kryptonian hearts beat at a different rate than humans did and she figured she could pick it out of the crowd. However, all she could hear was Mon-El's heartbeat and she opened her eyes.

"Kara you can't go after Pestilence alone. Let us help you," he said.

"This is my father's mess and it is up to me to clean it up," she told him.

"Flying off the handle won't help. We need a plan," he pointed out.

"Oh I have one," suddenly there was a smirk on her face. Mon-El gave her a look, confused as to what she was getting at.

"I don't want to have to stop you. I certainly don't want to call Clark but if you don't just stop for a second…" he didn't get to finish.

"No need to call me. I'm here. So you two thought you could handle the Worldkillers on your own, despite me asking to be clued in?" There was Clark. He'd somehow known that his cousin was in need of talking down and judging by the look on Kara's face, he'd gotten there just in time.

"The situation is still evolving," Kara frowned.

"Winn told me. After you shot out of the DEO like a cannon, he called me and explained the situation. Kara I had no idea. I'm very sorry that this has happened but as much as I hate to admit it, Mon-El is right. We need a plan and we need to be careful. Innocent civilians are in the path between us and Pestilence," Clark said.

"And here I thought we were friends," Mon-El joked. Clark just smirked and then moved closer to his cousin.

"They may be part of us, related by blood, but certainly not family," he said. Kara's shoulders slumped, the rage inside her still boiled but she knew that both Clark and Mon-El were right. Her cousin pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back.

"There is no forgiving your father but together we can correct his mistake," he told her.

"All right. Let's do it together," Kara agreed.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Computer alarms beeped and woke Winn out of a sound sleep. He let out a startled cry and fell off of his chair at the desk in front of the lab computer's screen. However he never touched the ground as an arm grabbed him mid-fall.

"Easy Winn. You ok?" It was Clark. He had not returned to Metropolis after the previous day's events.

"Yeah, I guess I just need a better place to nod off," the young man admitted.

"I'm sure your bed misses you. What was all the beeping about?" His friend asked.

"I've run the test a thousand times. There is just no way to deny it. Reign is in fact Kara's half-sister. So is Purity," Winn heaved a sigh.

"I cannot say I understand my Uncle's thoughts on this one but it is tearing Kara apart. Even if these sisters were created in a petri dish," Clark frowned.

"I don't know what makes it worse – finding out your dad was spreading his DNA around or that he created something that almost killed the real daughter he'd obviously been neglecting," Winn was frowning now too.

"He put Krypton first, albeit by shady means. None of this would have come out if he'd destroyed them when he'd been ordered to. Believe me, I know how that sounds. Basically, all he did was manage to pawn it off to Kara and she gets only the scientific side of the argument. Meanwhile his creations are bent on destroying Earth and Kara along with it," Superman shook his head.

"And I thought I had daddy issues," there was no mirth behind the joke but Clark understood.

"So we have to look for better ways to contain them. Obviously, Reign broke out of her cell so stronger material is needed there. No luck identifying the species which Zor-El used?" He wanted to know.

"The system cannot identify the different species. It keeps coming back unknown which to me, means our technology is not far enough along to dissect the complicated mess of DNA, we have going on here," Winn heaved a sigh.

"Not sure the Fortress does either but perhaps it's worth a shot," Clark said.

"Should you take Kara with you?" His friend asked.

"No, I'll go and be back in no time. We need her and Mon-El here in case that description she gave us pops in the system. The sooner we intercept Pestilence the better," Superman told him. Winn nodded and handed over some of the samples that Doctor Milo had taken.

"Where are those two by the way?" Clark looked around realizing that they had not made it into work yet.

"They went to go talk to Lena and help out with Ruby. The hospital hasn't released Sam yet and that's making life interesting. Alex and Maggie are transporting Julia Freeman to a safe house. With Purity and Reign in their respective cages, we're willing to bet that she won't be bothered by Pestilence if she doesn't know where to look. That and Julia basically isn't a beacon anymore," the computer guru said. Clark nodded and then took off through the balcony doors and off to the Fortress to see if he could get some answers.

Meanwhile, Mon-El was talking to Lena while Kara made sure that Ruby got to school ok. The raven haired woman had been concerned that Ruby had so many questions that she knew she couldn't answer. They'd spent the night at Lena's place after getting a warning from Alex about a third Worldkiller.

"You seemed to have handled things well so far. Any word on when the doctors are going to release Sam?" Mon-El asked; the two of them were sitting at Lena's kitchen table.

"No, but I'm guessing that she can't just go home either when they do release her," Lena frowned.

"Probably not but maybe we'll get lucky and catch Pestilence first," he said, taking a sip of the coffee he'd been offered. It had been a long night and he needed the pick-me-up.

"What is the likelihood that that'll happen? I mean if the doctors keep finding nothing wrong with Sam then they'll have no choice," the Luthor raised an eyebrow.

"It's an excellent point," Kara was letting herself back into the house. She walked over and handed Lena the keys to her car. While Lena was used to get chauffeured around, she always kept a vehicle for her own personal use.

"You guys have enough to worry about, I just don't know how I'm going to explain to Sam what has happened and I know it will come up," her friend admitted.

"A bridge to cross when we…" Kara didn't get a chance to finish her thought as pain seared through her head. She pressed her hands to her temples and let out a scream. Within seconds Mon-El was as her side, trying to see what was wrong.

"Pestilence is trying to reach out. It's too late. She's turned," Kara managed through her clenched teeth.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Kara and Mon-El piled into the back of Lena's car while the raven haired woman started the car and began the drive back into the city. She wasn't exactly sure where to drop them off but Kara really couldn't answer her since the pain in her head felt as though she would split open at any moment. Mon-El was doing everything he could to help her, which was regrettably very little, given the odd connection between Kara and her half-sisters. So he did one thing he knew he could do and it was to text Alex and tell her to intercept them before they reached the inner city.

Lena looked up in her rearview and saw red and blue flashing lights. They were accompanied by a siren and she pulled over, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to herself, given the people she had in her back seat. The black car stopped behind them and Maggie jumped out.

"It's Maggie," Mon-El said, breathing a sigh of relief. He reached over and popped open Kara's door, which the detective grabbed and helped the blonde out of the car.

"Thanks Lena. We've got it from here," Mon-El told her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Lena asked.

"It probably sounds crazy but try to continue your day as normal as possible. We'll keep you updated, I promise," he said.

"Ok. Be careful and good luck," she told him before he was out of her car and heading toward the unmarked police car. She wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to pretend that nothing was going on but since Kara could then she could give it a shot.

"Thanks for the pickup," Mon-El said once he climbed into the back of Maggie's car. Kara was lying down over the middle and other side passenger seats, still holding her head. The pain in grew worse as they approached the DEO. Somehow Pestilence felt stronger than Reign and that terrified her.

"No problem. Alex says they are beefing up security at DEO headquarters in anticipation of Pestilence's arrival. Superman has returned from wherever he went – Alex wouldn't give me specifics on what he was up to," she explained. That's when Kara gripped Mon-El's hand. It was a good thing he was Kryptonian now as she would have crushed his bones to cinders otherwise.

"She's here," the blonde said, her headache suddenly gone as quickly as it had come. Mon-El was about to ask her what here meant when suddenly the front end of Maggie's car was pile driven into the road surface, stopping the car in its tracks. The impact deployed the airbag, which hit Maggie knocking her back towards the passengers who were travelling forward due to the force of the impact. Given the Kryptonian bone structures of her passengers and the velocity at which they were travelling, the impact of them hitting her seat, would have killed the police detective, forcing her into the airbag and then the steering column. It was lucky, however, that her passengers were not of this planet, their senses heightened. Kara launched herself out of the car, through the windshield, and into Pestilence's mid-section, knocking the Asian woman back onto the pavement.

"Not the sister I was hoping for, but you'll do," Pestilence smirked.

"You can join them in their cells!" Kara brought her fist down to punch her but the Worldkiller grabbed it pushed it back.

"Oh I think not," she said before shoving Kara off of her. The blonde landed on top of the car that Mon-El had just rescued Maggie from crushing it completely. Sirens sounded in the distance. Backup was on its way but Kara was not waiting. Quickly, she launched herself back at Pestilence, screaming at the top of her lungs. The Worldkiller had no idea the amount rage that had built up in the Maiden of Might but she was about to find out.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Next week looks very busy for me and I do not believe that I will be able to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be posting in two weeks, :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Kara lashed out, catching Pestilence in the jaw. The Worldkiller tumbled backwards and landed on the pavement. Before she could do anything, the blonde was sitting on her chest, using her face as a punching bag. Then suddenly Pestilence kneed her in the back forcing Kara forward. The move put her right into her enemy's arms and the woman began to squeeze. Kara cried out but then used her heat vision to force Pestilence to let her go.

Mon-El jumped into the fray and he found Pestilence's strength to be disconcerting. Despite two Kryptonian's punching, kicking, and using their heat vision, the woman just kept coming at them, giving as good as she got. Then without warning the Worldkiller crumpled to the ground.

"Looks like she found you huh?" Clark asked. He'd punched Pestilence in the back of the head and that had done it. The ability to defend off three attackers was too much. Quickly, Kara grabbed some of the ruined police car's frame and twisted it around Pestilence's wrists.

"Hopefully that will hold her for now," the blonde heaved a sigh. Cars and utility vehicles with their sirens on full blast pulled up to the scene and Mon-El rushed back to Maggie, whom he'd left off to the side of the road for her safety. Alex charged over to him and yelled for medics.

"She was taking on the both of you like it was nothing," Clark frowned as he helped Kara pick Pestilence up and they hauled her into the waiting DEO transport.

"I'm taking her to the DEO. You finish up here and we'll reconvene when you're back," her cousin told her. Kara nodded and watched him pick the transport up and fly away with it.

"He have a handle on her?" Mon-El asked.

"For now. She seems much stronger than Reign or Purity. How is Maggie?" Kara wanted to know.

"I think she'll be ok. Let's help out and then get back to the DEO as soon as we can," he said. His girlfriend was about to say something when the news crews showed.

"Oh Rao," Kara heaved a sigh. This meant it would be all over the news and once again questions would arise regarding whether Supergirl and her companions were actually making headway against the new menace attacking the city.

"Well it looks like Pestilence will get her fifteen minutes of fame after all," J'onn frowned as he approached the two of them.

"I guess so," Mon-El shook his head.

"You two get back to the DEO and make sure that Pestilence is secured. Winn was working on something with synthetic Green Kryptonite that should allow us to keep Pestilence under control while we take blood samples and try to figure out who she is," the Martian informed them.

"Does Clark know? He is not going to be happy about all this synthetic stuff that we're making. To be honest it doesn't make me very comfortable either but we need to stop these Worldkillers before they live up to their name," Kara admitted.

"He doesn't know but I'm sure he'll know by the time you get back," J'onn said before heading back toward Alex, who was trying to get Maggie to stop fighting with the EMT's that she needed to go to the hospital.

"Oh joy," Mon-El frowned as he and Kara took to the skies.

"Sometimes we have to do what we have to do, whether we like it or not," she said.

"If the DEO figured out how to make synthetic Kryptonite, that doesn't mean our enemies won't figure it out," he pointed out.

"Agreed but right now it's the only way to handle the Worldkillers," the blonde frowned as they landed on the balcony at the DEO. They were met by Clark.

"Did you know what they were doing?!" He demanded.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: We're reaching the end of our story. A few more chapters to go. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

"Yes I know what they are doing and whether we like to admit it or not, it has helped us. The Black Kryptonite from my mother's necklace is the only thing that separated Reign from Sam. We had to make a synthetic version to separate Purity from Julia and I intend to use more of it to separate Pestilence from whomever she is holding hostage in there. It's the only way to defeat them. While they are still powerful once separated, they are not as powerful as they were before. In fact, we discovered that Reign is now vulnerable, where she was practically unstoppable before," Supergirl quickly explained to her cousin.

"So now that the DEO can make synthetic Kryptonite, what is stopping them from using it on you? On me? On Mon-El?" He wanted to know.

"Me. Once the Worldkillers are dealt with, all remaining samples will be destroyed and the instructions on how to make them, encrypted, and then stored where only myself and a few others will know where it is," Winn spoke up. It had been hard to not overhear the conversation which had been moved from the balcony to the conference room.

"Winn you won't be working here for the rest of our lives. Once you move on, how can we guarantee the files won't end up in the wrong people's hands?" Clark pointed out.

"I'll take them with me or destroy them. Either way, Kara is right. The only way to save the human sides of the Worldkillers is to separate them. Now vulnerable, we can imprison Reign, Purity, and Pestilence, for as long as we need to. We recently reinforced Purity and Reign's cells and Doctor Milo is working on Pestilence right now," he said.

"There had to be another way," Superman said.

"Not unless you wanted Kara and I to kill them, then no. I know for a fact that Kara would not do that. Me, well, I might have given into that considering what Reign did to her," Mon-El admitted. To that Clark gave him a look.

"Your DNA maybe Kryptonian but your mind is still one of a Daxamite," he said.

"Our moral ambiguity can be a help at times," Mon-El smirked.

"While I appreciate the need to protect me, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," Kara pointed out.

"Of course you can and I would be an idiot to suggest otherwise. My point is that if Reign had actually killed you, I would have returned the favor," her boyfriend said. Before they had a chance to argue about it anymore the alerts in the main hub went off. Ricky came charging into the conference room.

"Pestilence is loose in the lab! Doctor Milo needs help!" He told them. All three Kryptonians shot out of the room breaking the glass walls as they went. They quickly made their way to the lab where Doctor Milo was lying on the floor, covered in deep scratches. Pestilence was waiting for them and it was only then that Kara realized that the Worldkiller's nails seemed incredibly long, which they had not been earlier. She's lost the fight on purpose to get closer to her Worldkiller sisters.

"Look out for her nails!" She shouted to her male counterparts before aiming her heat vision at their foe.

"Why Supergirl that isn't so nice is it? Just because I'm trying to finish what my sisters started…" Pestilence smirked as she dodged the Maiden of Might's attempt to knock her down. Clark knew that distance was going to be a problem. While they tried to avoid her nails, they needed to subdue her. He charged at her like a bullet and knocked her down. Kara and Mon-El went for her arms to keep them from scratching Clark. The four tumbled around on the floor until they managed to subdue her.

"You hardly play fair sister," Pestilence gave her a look.

"I do what I have to in order to save this planet," Kara told her.

"You would save those that do not deserve saving? It would seem you and I have different definitions of what the awakening is supposed to be," the Worldkiller frowned.

"Good night," Mon-El punched Pestilence in the head and she blacked out.

"Get the Black Kryptonite!" Kara shouted as she continued to hold down the Worldkiller. Winn rushed into the room and quickly stabbed Pestilence with the needle. The substance slipped into body and soon it began to tremble. Crews rushed in, ready to scoop up what would be two separate beings shortly and that's when Kara realized Clark hadn't said anything. She turned to look at him and saw that he was struggling to stand up.

"I need some help!" She shouted.

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: A shout out to Faith hawley for her review! So glad you liked it! Definitely going to be finishing this one. :) Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

"What happened?" J'onn asked when he and the rest of the DEO team arrived back at headquarters only fifteen minutes later to find things in complete disarray.

"Pestilence. She's infected Kal and Doctor Milo with some sort of disease that she releases via her fingernails. Kal is holding it off thanks to those concentrated sun bandages but I'm afraid we'll lose Doctor Milo if we don't do something quick," Supergirl informed the Martian and Alex.

"Where is Winn?" Alex wanted to know. She was going to need his help to reverse this if they could.

"He and Ricky are in the lab trying to figure out the difference between Pestilence's DNA and the virus's. He thinks there is a cure to be found in there," Kara explained.

"He's right. I'll go help him," Alex said before running down the hall to help.

"What they are talking about could take hours or days or..." J'onn started. The implication was that never was a possibility. They were dealing with something they only had a limited understanding of and no way to really know if they were right. Still they were doing things every day that defied what any normal person could think was possible.

"I know. We just have to hope it doesn't," the blonde heaved a sigh.

"Supergirl! Pestilence wants to talk to you!" Gary, one of the prison guards, ran up to her.

"What does she want?" Kara wasn't sure she wanted to talk to the Worldkiller.

"It's not the Worldkiller version who offering. It's the human. She claims she's Doctor Grace Parker, she works at National City General, and she can help. I have Steve running her credentials," Gary explained.

"Take me to her," the blonde told him. They quickly worked their way to the holding cells and there stood the woman claiming to be a doctor.

"You think you can help with Pestilence's virus?" Supergirl gave her a look that told the woman all she needed to know. The Kryptonian wasn't sure that she was telling the truth and the woman could hardly blame her.

"I know I can. Pestilence has been wearing me down. Trying to make me stop helping people but in so doing, she allowed me to see more than I think she realized," Grace said. Kara nodded and had Gary open the cell, letting the human portion of Pestilence out.

"Follow me," the blonde instructed and the woman nodded, quickly falling in line behind the Maiden of Might. They reached the lab and Winn looked up from his work but before he could say anything, Grace spoke up,

"Have you isolated the virus?"

"Yes, and the slight variations between it and Pestilence's DNA are either eluding me or just too minute that I'm missing it," Alex frowned without looking up from the microscope.

"Do you have a medical degree?" The Asian woman raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a scientist," Alex gave her look.

"Excellent, I'll need help with what comes next. May I?" She asked pointing to the microscope. The redhead let her look through the device.

"You've done an excellent job. Just a couple things that only I would know about. Pestilence was hard to fight but she wasn't always so careful or rather she refused to think that I was smarter than her," Grace said. She pulled away from the microscope, grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, and jotted down a few things. She then handed them to Alex.

"This should make the virus inert. It isn't a perfect cure but it should buy us some time to actually destroy it. We need more of Pestilence's DNA to perfect the cure," the Asian woman told them.

"How long will it take to manufacture?" Supergirl asked.

"I'll need thirty minutes," Alex said.

"You don't have thirty minutes. Doctor Milo just took a turn for the worst," Winn held up his tablet, the video feed from the medical lab, playing showing the good doctor starting to have seizures.

"I need all the help I can get," the redhead told them.

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Mon-El walked into the medical lab to find Kara had fallen asleep on the chair that had been placed between Superman and Doctor Milo. She had wanted to keep an eye on both of them, fearing that the cure Alex had managed to manufacture might have been too late. It had been a long couple of days; scratch that, a long few months.

"Your stealth mode needs work," Clark spoke up. Kara bolted upright in the chair.

"I told you he was faking it," Mon-El said, going to his girlfriend's side. She took his hand as he pulled her out of the chair.

"Kal, you almost gave me a heart attack," Kara told him as she leaned into her boyfriend's side.

"Just don't tell Lois," Clark said.

"That woman has had enough heart attacks before now. How are you actually feeling?" J'onn asked as he walked into the room. He'd been passing by when he heard voices inside.

"Tired but better than before. How is Doctor Milo?" Superman wanted to know.

"Alex had to put him in a medically induced coma. His vitals are slowly improving. Time will tell," the Martian frowned.

"Then we had better make sure we have more of the cure before we send her and her sisters into the Phantom Zone," Clark said.

"I was beginning to wonder when someone was going to mention that place," Mon-El involuntarily shivered. Kara grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's the only way to make sure they don't get loose and hurt anyone else. They no longer have the humanity to prevent them from committing heinous crimes. It probably the only way to protect their human halves as well. The remaining Worldkillers haven't shown their faces but when and if they show up, Julia, Grace, and Sam won't have a trace of their alien halves and that is what will save them," J'onn pointed out.

"I knew it would come to this but I wanted to make sure we could draw them all in first," Kara nodded.

"Unfortunately, there is no way to tell if the other Worldkillers survived the destruction of Krypton. It's best to send the ones we have away while we still can. Should the others show up, we'll know how to beat them and what needs to be done," Clark said.

"You're right. We need to reprogram the Phantom Zone projector and we need to use it as soon as possible," Mon-El agreed.

"As soon as I can get out of bed, I will handle it," Superman promised.

"You know that I can do it, right? Rest and get back to Metropolis. You've been gone too long," Kara gave him a look.

"You know I thought I set up rules for the medical lab for a reason," everyone turned around to see that Doctor Milo's eyes were open.

"It is good to see you with us," Kara came over to him and pressed the alert button which would bring Alex running.

"It's good to be back. Do I want to know what that lady was capable of?" Milo asked.

"Probably not but you won't have to worry about her anymore. I'll be sending her and her sisters into the Phantom Zone," the blonde promised. Before anyone could say anything else, Alex walked into the lab.

"Everyone out. I need to check my patients and they need their rest," the redhead said. J'onn and Mon-El moved out, the latter giving his girlfriend a small smile before going.

"How's Maggie?" Kara wanted to know after Alex had checked over the Doctor and Superman. They had moved off to the side to let the two men rest.

"She has a concussion and lots of bruising along with a sprained wrist but she will be fine," the redhead smiled slightly.

"Once we get these Worldkillers into the Phantom Zone, hopefully we can all take a few days off," Kara said, giving her sister a quick hug.

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Only an epilogue to go. Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

"What do you want?" Pestilence demanded as Kara and Mon-El walked into the room surrounding her cell. It hadn't taken long to reprogram the projector and now they were ready to use it.

"Congratulations! You've won a vacation!" Mon-El smirked.

"What's he babbling about sister?" The Worldkiller looked at the blonde.

"This," Kara pulled out the Phantom Zone projector. Pestilence gave her a look, unsure why anyone would be happy with the medium sized device.

"Do me a favor and hold still," the blonde said as she turned on the projector. Pestilence watched as its beam struck her. She let out a scream as she was seemingly sucked into the machine. Kara watched the gauge which told her that the transference was complete.

"One down, two to go," Mon-El said.

"Purity is next," Kara nodded and they headed out of the room and down the hall toward the second Worldkiller's cell.

"What is going on?" Purity demanded. She had felt the disappearance of one of her sisters and it was obvious that she was on edge.

"Family trip," Mon-El chuckled as Kara blasted the Worldkiller, sending her into the Phantom Zone to join her other sister.

"Two down, one to go," she said. By the time they reached Reign, she was attempting to break out of her cell. She'd felt her sisters' presences disappear and though she didn't know how, she knew what was coming next wasn't going to be a good thing for her.

"Come to finally reconcile, sister? You know that underneath that façade you're just as dangerous as I or our sisters," Reign said as she continued to try and escape. Kara and Mon-El were glad that the cell strength had been increased.

"I'm not as dangerous because I have a family. Something I may have been willing to give you, if you hadn't chosen to kill or chosen to try and destroy everything without learning about this planet. Neither one of us had a choice in who raised us but we still had choices to become the best or the worst we could possibly be. Say hello to your sisters for me," with that Kara hit Reign with the projector's beam and she screamed as she left her cell and shot into the Phantom Zone.

"Is it done?" J'onn asked as they exited the room.

"It is," Kara nodded as she made sure the projector was shut down and she quickly programmed it to make sure there was no backdoor for the Worldkillers to regain access to Earth.

"Good," the Martian smiled. They headed to the weapons storage room and made sure the projector was back behind lock and key.

"So now what?" Mon-El asked.

"Well we make sure that Kal gets back to Metropolis and that Doctor Milo's wife knows what's going on. Although, I'm fairly certain that Winn called her already," Kara said.

"He did call her and he went to pick her up. They'll be together soon," J'onn let them know.

"Good," the blonde smiled as they approached the medical lab. Alex exited the room and met them.

"His wife is here and Clark took off before she got here. He said to thank you and that he'll be calling once he gets home to Metropolis," the redhead explained.

"Then I think this calls for a trip to the bar," Winn said.

"I'm heading to visit Maggie at the hospital," Alex told them.

"We'll join you. She might need convincing to stay there overnight," Kara smirked. Maggie was not one to sit still and it was definitely one of the reasons she fit into the group so well.

"Good plan, then the first round is on me," Mon-El smiled.

To Be Continued…


	31. Epilogue

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm still working on ideas for a possible follow up. Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

They had celebrated well into the wee hours of the morning and J'onn had told everyone to take the next day off. Alex was going to have to get Maggie from the hospital in the morning and she had to take the time to make sure the NCPD detective was resting as she was supposed to. Kara and Mon-El had no special plans, just wanting some time for themselves, while Lena intended to reunite Ruby and Sam. Winn and James planned to hang out and hopefully anything but saving the day.

So now Kara and Mon-El tumbled into bed, partly out of exhaustion (which isn't easy for Kryptonians) and partly because they hadn't really even seen their bed lately. Truth be told though, seeing the bed itself, wasn't as important as the person lying next to each of them.

"So are you looking forward to closing your eyes as much as I am?" Kara asked as she stared up at the ceiling, wondering if the nightmares would finally be over.

"To be honest, I'm there yet. I had other plans," Mon-El waggled his eyebrows at her. He was lying on his side facing her. His comment made her roll over to face him.

"Oh? And what exactly did you have in mind?" The blonde knew full well what he was getting at but she wanted him to spell it out.

"A little of this…" he leaned in and kissed her. Then he pulled away, moving his hands to her torso, up and under her pajamas, running his fingers all over her body.

"A little of that…" he could feel her flesh start to rise up under his skin as little goosebumps formed.

"And you just thought naturally after saving the world that there'd be some sort of need for these things?" She asked.

"Considering it feels like a light year since we did… yes," he smirked and her reply was to chuckle. In one swift movement, Mon-El pulled her close and put his lips on hers. She responded and soon they were more focused on feeling than anything else, where their clothing landed was of no concern. Sleep would not come until long after the sun came up but neither cared. It wouldn't be until hours later when they awoke that Kara realized she hadn't had any nightmares. It was finally over.

 **The End**


End file.
